(BL) Taste Test of You
by junkosakura01
Summary: Minato's still feeling tired from last night's Tartarus expedition but he still went to a cafe in order to feel relaxed. Somehow the Pheromone Coffee's effect turned against him and he was charmed at his senpai Shinjiro. (Note: "This is the very first BL fanfic I wrote.")


At the Iwatodai Dorm, Minato had just arrived from the café. Strangely enough, seems like the Pheromone Coffee he ordered had a strong effect tonight as Yukari and Fuuka were staring at him.

"What is it?" Minato asked the two girls, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he feels the coffee's effect is active.

"Well…" Yukari blinked then suddenly faced the other way, "I don't know but something feels different about you. What do you think, Fuuka?"

"Um, I'm not really sure either, but…" Fuuka pauses, "Minato-kun seems more charming, don't you think so too, Yukari-chan? "

"H-H-HUH…!?" Yukari suddenly stood up, her face blushing, "Haha, that's crazy…!"

"What's so crazy about that?" Minato asks, "A person gets charming when the time comes. You, me and Fuuka, even Shinjiro-senpai over there gets charming-looking anytime."

"Huuuh?" Shinjiro said in an annoyed tone as he overheard their conversation while he was cooking dinner.

Yukari's embarrassed feeling went away in an instant, "I don't even know what just happened anymore."

"Arf!" Koromaru wagged his tail; unware of what they were talking about but he felt they're having fun talking.

"Minato, did you happen to stop by the café? There's a smell of coffee in the air when you entered," Yukari said as she looked at Minato as if she's scanning him.

"Yeah, I did."

"Ahaha, so that's why," Yukari laughed, so did Fuuka. "No wonder, so you drank their Pheromone Coffee. Wait, haven't I been seeing you go there lately?"

"Dinner will be ready, go get yourselves and the others ready too," Shinjiro raised his voice as he was still finishing cooking. The other three said "Yes!" in unison.

"I'll just go to my room first and change," Yukari said as she was walking towards the stairs.

Fuuka stood up to follow and said she was going to tell the others to get ready for dinner.

"Senpai, what are you making?" Minato poked his head through Shinjiro's right shoulder.

"Gah!?" Shinjiro accidentally dropped the ladle in the pot, "Don't just creep over like that!"

"Sorry."

"So what do you want? We're having curry tonight," he replied while focusing on the pot. "Stand back a little, it's almost done."

Minato stood back like an obedient puppy and stared at the focused senpai. Shinjiro can't help feeling uneasy.

"I know this is weird to ask but what are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"Go wait at the table."

"But I want a taste~"

Shinjiro sighed as he turned off the stove. He then took a spoon, scooped a small portion of the curry and tasted it, he nods after. "Fine, you can have a taste, here," he said after scooping another one for Minato.

Happily, Minato took a bite from the spoon, and then nodded because it tasted great. Shinjiro noticed a smear on his lips and wiped it off.

"You're such a kid, you didn't notice there was a bit of curry on your lips," Shinjiro let out a small chuckle.

"Ah." Minato said plainly. He then focused his attention on the finger Shinjiro used to wipe his lips, and quickly held and licked it.

"I-Idiot!? What did you…" Shinjiro can't help but blush slightly.

"Well you didn't bother cleaning it so I did it for you. Plus, you touched my lips."

"You've been awfully weird tonight… I think it's that coffee you drank, the one Yukari mentioned earlier."

"May-be~," Minato said playfully. Somehow that was a very unusual behavior from him.

"This is giving me slight chills, go sit right now while I prepare the plates—" Shinjiro was cut off as Minato grabbed his arm and steals a kiss.

"What. Did. You. Just. DO!?"

"I just felt like it."

"…Just felt like it!?" He repeated and gave Minato a death glare mixed with embarrassment, "If I remember right, they say Pheromone Coffee gives a charming sort of aura of whoever drinks it, and then charms anyone. I can't imagine the drinker would be charmed himself and suddenly does something like that." Shinjiro sighed as he pulled down his beanie over his eyes and looking away.

"Didn't you like it?" Minato looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I just raised my voice earlier and I hope no one saw that…and you just kissed me…a guy… And it's almost time to eat…"

"No one's here yet though, and I don't see anyone hiding."

"Why are you acting like this? This is starting to creep me out… Wait, you must be tired from last night's Tartarus trip."

"Shinjiro-senpai, sorry but I can't hide it anymore," Minato is fidgeting, "I like you Senpai!"

Feeling like the ground shook, Shinjiro took small steps and leans his arms over the table. Minato casually follows and stood beside him.

"Senpai, are you okay?"

"How couldn't I be when you just made a freaking half-baked confession like that…and to a guy…I didn't know you swung that way…"

Shinjiro then stands in front of Minato and bonked his head, "I think the coffee made you weird, stop drinking that for a while and get some rest after dinner."

After saying "Oww…" in a sluggish way, Minato leans over and went for a hug, then gives uneasy Shinjiro another surprise kiss. Shinjiro had the urge to headbutt him as a reflex but decided not to do it especially since he's physically stronger than Minato. Feeling confident, Minato wraps his hands around Shinjiro's neck and steals another kiss.

Since Shinjiro is actually a nice guy despite his looks and the awkward feeling he is experiencing, he felt that Minato was just stressed and the coffee he drank had a weird side effect. He returned the hug then looks around to see if anyone was there or hiding, then nervously kisses Minato's lips. Minato, on the other hand, smiled at him and closed his eyes. A light snore starts to come out from him.

"H-Hey… Hey, Minato, wake up!" Shinjiro shook the sleeping Minato, "It's rude to sleep before dinner! And you owe me an apology!"

"Shinji? What's going on?" Akihiko saw the two men on the floor, Shinjiro was holding Minato. "What happened to him?"

Shinjiro starts to fidget and hopes he didn't saw 'anything', "The kid suddenly fell asleep while waiting to be fed. I think he's stressed out or something."

"Mm, I guess he was pretty tired-looking after last night, he went all-out on that Shadow guardian," Akihiko nodded and didn't see anything else that happened before this.

"Is Minato okay!?" Yukari nervously asked.

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine. I'll go take care of this one while the rest of you eat dinner. I'll be back after I take him to bed." Shinjiro replied, his face slightly red, carried Minato on his back and went upstairs.

"I will carry him to his room, Shinjiro-san," Aegis gestures to make Shinjiro pass Minato to her.

"Don't worry, I got this, Aegis. Go join in with everyone."

"Wait, Shinjiro," Mitsuru said before sitting, "Don't take too long or the food will get cold. Let's also set aside for Arisato when he wakes up."

"Sure."

A few minutes later, Shinjiro is now in Minato's room. He laid him down on his bed gently.

"Phew, you're starting to reek of coffee. I bet you already had a lot, huh?" Shinjiro whispers. "Sleep well."

Quickly, Minato reaches Shinjiro's hand before he was turning away and softly said "Shinjiro-senpai…" with a smile on his face.

Shinjiro puts back Minato's hand on his chest and then he gave him a slight peck on the cheek, then quickly patted the sleeping boy's head. He then went out of the room.

Feeling extremely embarrassed, Shinjiro quickly shook his head and stopped his hand midway from wiping the kiss he made. He lets out a heavy sigh, placed his hands in his pockets and went to the dining table downstairs.

END


End file.
